Welcome to my life
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out-of-place? Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you. Do you ever want to run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud, that no one hears you screaming. No, you don't know what it's like; when nothing seems to be alright. You don't know what it's like.Welcome to my life


_Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out-of-place? Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you. Do you ever want to run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud, that no one hears you screaming. No, you don't know what it's like; when nothing seems to be alright. You don't know what it's like to be like me. To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down and no one is there to save you. No you don't know what it's like... Welcome to my life._

* * *

Things were great, in the beginning. Things seemed like nothing could go wrong, Alfred could do _no _wrong. But, why was his heart aching now? What had caused his hero heart to crumble and break? It was easy, _he _was gone. The only person Alfred could ever love was gone. It was just a simple goodbye, not even in person so Alfred could apologize. A note was left on his bedside, written in the neat handwriting his lover always had.

_Alfred,_

_As the years go by I cannot believe how lucky I am to be with you. But, all good things must come to an end my love. And so, you shall not see me again for I am moving back with my family in England. Knowing you, you're already panicking, no? Well, you can stop your worry and tears this instance. For I shall not be the cause of them anymore, I know you'll miss me but...Everybody moves on in the end love. All I ask is this..._

_Don't do anything foolish because of me. Be safe, my dear Alfred..._

_My love, My Life, My Hero..._

_Arthur~_

And so, a year down the line, Alfred had kept his silent promise to his lover. For how could he refuse? He felt like his whole world was slowly breaking, and that he shall succumb to the darkness. All because of his lover returning home, and leaving him forever alone.

~**Knock~**

People had checked up on Alfred for the past year. Matthew, Francis, Ivan, Yao and even the German brothers Ludwig and Gilbert visited at least once a week. Slowly, he walked to the door and opened it a crack.

"_Alfred..."_

That voice...could it be? No, it wasn't...

_"Uncle Alfred!"_

Peter Kirkland burst through the door, with his adopted parents Tino and Berwald. Alfred looked at Peter, his heart throbbing from the resemblance he had to Arthur.

"P'ter, b' n'ce t' A'fr'd" Berwald warned, throwing a knowing look to the young American.

Tino clung to his lover's arm, smiling softly at Alfred. "We knew you'd want company" He mimed, which caused Alfred to look away.

Tears threatening to fall down his slightly chubby cheeks. Peter quickly noticed how his 'uncle Alfred' was depressed and groaned, "Uncle Alfred~ Stop being so sad~ Uncle Arthur wouldn't want you to be sad!"

Time froze. His blood ran cold in his veins. His eyes went dark and his aura began to burn darkly, (It became a fiery chestnut colour). "Get...Out" The American growled, shaking uncontrollably.

Tino and Berwald looked at eachother, they had heard from Francis about Alfreds rage and grabbed Peter. Berwald's eyes widened behind his glasses and pushed Tino with Peter behind him, "Out!" he cried. The trio ran out of the house, with poor Alfred screaming behind them.

"**Uncle **_Arthur_?! **Uncle **_Arthur?!_ **HE'S NOT HERE ANYMORE YOU FOOL!**" Alfred screamed, with a few more yells of anguish and pain he released his anger and sorrow on his home. Destroying anything in his path, the air sizzling with his non-stop curses. Once his rage seemed to pass he flopped down onto his bed, crying like a child who had just had his sweets stolen. The tears stained the pillow and his hands ripped the sheets, by the end of his tears he had nearly destroyed his bed. "Why?" he cried to himself, "why did you have to leave? I miss you! I _need_ you! _**I love you Arthur**_!".

Suddenly, the door clicked. Alfred raised his head to the sound of the door creaking open and a meek voice asking, "A-Alfred?". Slowly, Alfred turned his head towards the door and his eyes widened. Sandy blonde hair, big bushy eyebrows, emerald green eyes...he was unmistakable. He shot up and stood stiffly, staring at the man who had caused his scarred him in the last year...and now had healed everything in a split second. "A-Ar..Arthur?!" Gasping, Alfred was almost afraid to speak, incase he was simply dreaming and his love wasn't there. With a smile and a nod, Arthur James Kirkland took a step into the room. His lover's image became blurred as Alfred found tears rolling down his cheeks. Removing his glasses he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his bomber jacket, "Y-You're back?!" Another nod was recieved from the Brit and Alfred hesitated for a moment, "Forever?"

The answer he recieved was a simple hug, "forever," came the soft reply.

Alfred held the Brit close, tears streaming down his cheeks as his abandoned glasses were replaced upon his eyes. Arthur smiled softly at Alfred, he had a box tied by a ribbon placed neatly on the bed. Curiously, Alfred motioned to it and Arthur nodded.

"Can I...?"

"Go ahead, it _IS _yours after all".

Alfred smiled and softly began to undo the package, becoming impatient quickly he growled and ripped the package apart; a piece of ribbon falling onto Arthur's head. Arthur chuckled as Alfred held up his gift, a chain with two charms.

"Us, Uk" He murmured, noticing the heart inbetween the two flags. "T-Thank you!" He smiled brightly, and recieved a kiss on the forhead.

"You...yes _you _are my life..."


End file.
